


First Time

by CapsicleRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve, M/M, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsicleRogers/pseuds/CapsicleRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's ready for his first time. Tony's just happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> My SteveTonyFest gift for [wiredoll](http://wiredoll.tumblr.com/), included with gifset [here](http://commandersass.tumblr.com/post/90391384874/my-gift-for-wiredoll-happy-stevetonyfest-this)!

“I beg your pardon?”

Tony blinked at Steve, uncertainty in his expression. Steve’s gaze in return was even, a testament to the claim he’d just made. It just seemed too unreal to Tony, although the more he thought about it, the more sense it made.

“You’re a complete virgin.”

“Yes, Tony.” Steve rolled his eyes for good measure, “Although I’m not sure what constitutes a ‘complete virgin’ versus a regular one. But I’m telling you, I am. And I’m ready to not be.” Tony did another double take, wide-eyed shock on his face as Steve grinned at him mischievously. “Think you can handle that, Mr. Stark?”

It seemed to be enough to kick Tony into gear, and he sat up in their bed to seize Steve’s lips with his own. Steve responded eagerly, cupping the brunet’s jaw between his hands and laving at the other man’s lips while Tony dragged his own hands down Steve’s bare front, catching fingers on skin and muscle. They were fortunately already halfway there - Steve had taken to sleep in Tony’s bed soon after they’d started dated, and although heavy petting had never really been an issue, Steve had failed to show any interest in going further. Now Tony mostly understood why, and thanked whoever he needed to that he had been given this opportunity, especially while already lazing in bed in a mostly naked state.

“How do you want it, big guy?” he asked into Steve’s mouth, shuddering as Steve’s fingers  tangled their way into his hair to stroke and tug gently. Steve pulled back, face thoughtful as his fingers continued to work and the muscles of his hips and stomach tensed and twitched under Tony’s ministrations.

“Show me how, Tony,” he whispered quietly, eyes dark and hooded. Tony barely contained his groan as he looked down at the blond, covering the noise with a quick kiss before maneuvering himself between Steve’s knees. Steve accept him gracefully, spreading long legs and curling them up to grasp gently at Tony’s sides. The brunet rubbed them affectionately as he continued to kiss his new lover, scrambling one arm towards the nightstand to search for his unfortunately disused condoms and a small tube of gel lube. These he dropped by their sides in favor of grasping at Steve’s hips again, and Steve let out an appreciative moan as Tony’s fingers left bruising trails from hip to knee.

“Fuck, Stark - “ Steve attempted, but didn’t get any farther as Tony took the opportunity to grasp at the fabric of Steve’s night pants and tug, catching the elastic on Steve’s pert ass but successfully dragging them past the curve with gentle goading. Steve’s erection sprang free as Tony continued to tug, and he worshipped the skin around the bobbing shaft while he worked the pants past Steve’s knees and over his ankles. Steve let out a less cohesive string of noises that Tony almost could have taken for a whine, but he remained silent as he dropped the pjs and turned his attention back to Steve.

“Getting there, buddy,” he said instead, trailing fingers down familiar paths down Steve’s abs only this time to stop just above Steve’s cock, which twitched in anticipation. Tony finally, mercifully, took hold of Steve after a moment’s wait, dragging light fingers down the length before wrapping more firmly around for a shocked gasp from Steve.

“Tony - “ he tried again, but the wide-eyed pleasure clear on his face was what truly had Tony’s attention. He watched, fascination, as the blond’s expression twisted and changed with every move the brunet made. And he made many - he started with a slow pumping rhythm, just enough to create attention, and slowly sped it up to a more rotating motion that included an increasingly stronger grip. On one particular pump, Steve unintentionally thrust with Tony’s actions, and it was as though the dam broke.

Suddenly the blond was writhing and moving as though he depended on Tony’s ministrations like air, and Tony rewarded the blond with a quick swipe of the tongue up Steve’s length. Steve’s response was to jump like he’s been scalded - although it might have felt like he had. Tony’s mouth was warm and moist, and he quickly took the opportunity to replace it as soon as Steve was still again. He swallowed around Steve while he worked the lower part of the blond’s long cock with a fist, using the other hand to stroke around his balls and entrance. “Tony - !” he shouted this time, and a tingle of delight flowed through Tony as Steve gripped at his hair and shoulders and curled his toes. Tony, for his part, took that as his cue and began deliberate strokes with his hands and mouth, pausing only to reach for the lube and to drizzle some on his fingers while he ran his tongue up and down the shaft.

He replaced his mouth just as he pushed on lube-slicked finger against Steve’s hole for the first time, and with a gasp from the blond he swallowed his cock and eased in a single digit to its first knuckle.

Steve gasped and moaned at the intrusion, and Tony felt him clench around his finger like iron. “Relax for me, babe,” he whispered as he pulled his head back slightly, lining smooth kisses along Steve’s shaft as the blond took the time to slow his breathing and to relax his grip. The passage eased for Tony gradually, and he took the time to give it a few experimental pumps before adding a second finger even slower.

If one had been a surprise, the noise Steve made at two fingers indicated nothing short of a miracle. Tony scissored them slowly, finding a speed that seemed to work for Steve’s adjusting body and focused on it, feeling and listening for the other man’s reactions. Steve clenched greedily as Tony’s mouth worked his cock, and when Tony looked up at him, his eyes were wide and unfocused. “Focus here,” he called to him, and Steve’s gaze drifted down to meet Tony’s. It was an even more pleasant surprise when Tony’s fingers brushed his prostate for the first time, and Steve let out a whining groan that Tony was afraid meant he would lose it there.

“C-close,” Steve managed instead, reaching down to grasp at Tony’s wrist and hair lovingly while he thrust up and down into Tony’s hand and onto his fingers. Tony watched, transfixed, as Steve took over the motions himself, and it was only after a moment of this that the blond was coming in long spurts against himself and Tony’s cheek. Tony grinned mischievously as he wiped the fluid from his face, cleaning it from his fingers as Steve watched him and tried to catch his breath. “Sorry, sorry,” he muttered through heaving breaths, to which Tony just shook his head.

“You’re not sorry yet,” he replied easily while gently easing a third finger, to Steve’s surprise. This time he took the opportunity to twist and press, discovered the inside of Steve like he was learning exploring some new gadget in the lab. It did sort of feel like that, minus the crazy interactions with a certain lab partner, and this time Steve was the very willing victim. He was still so warm, and the residual pulsing and buzzing of his body helped Tony to create a rhythm that soon had Steve quaking and trembling again.

“Are you ready?” Tony asked quietly after a few moments, and after insuring that Steve felt like he had been prepared enough. Steve nodded, at first a little unsure but then more steadily, and Tony took the time to gently remove his fingers. He reached for the condom still laying beside them, and tore the packaging with his teeth while gently coercing his own erection out of his pants. Once open, he sheathed himself in the rubber quickly, rolling it as he fumbled again for the lube and grinning at Steve’s focused expression. “You’re sure you want this, Cap?” he asked, and Steve’s bewildered face was worth it as he turned a glare on Tony and pulled the brunet forward with the strong embrace of his legs. Tony laughingly obliged, allowing his hips to line up with Steve’s before taking himself in his hands to line up against Steve’s entrance.

It was a slow process, pushing into Steve while watching carefully watching the man’s face for signs of too much pain or discomfort. To his credit, Steve’s brow furrowed but did little else as Tony pushed in inch by inch, stroking Steve’s own erection with each slow thrust. The blond was growing hard again, slowly, and Tony leaned down after a few thrusts to place distracting kisses along Steve’s jaw and lips. Steve let out a groan at the touch, wrapping is legs more firmly around Tony and following his motions.

“How you doing?” Tony asked through gritted teeth as he fought for the last inch or so, still moving carefully but barely resisting the urge to give it one last hard thrust.

“‘t’s good,” Steve replied absentmindedly against his lips, “So good, Tony - “ but he was cut off as Tony’s hips finally, blissfully met Steves and both men took a deep and pleasured breath. Tony waited and watched his lover as Steve relaxed against the intrusion, pulling back only when Steve gave a minute nod and thrusting back in once for good measure. Steve let out a startled but pleasured gasp, and his hips rose to meet Tony’s on their own, and Tony took it as a sure sign to continue.

His pace was slow to start, almost languid as he moved in and out of the blond, tracing kisses down his chest while Steve clung to Tony’s back and shoulders with bruising fingers and did his best to meet Tony’s thrusting with equal effort. But with each groan that fell from Steve’s lips, and with each pulsation on Tony’s already painfully hard cock, the brunet found it harder and harder to control his actions.

He rearranged himself only once, about halfway through their efforts when one of Steve’s legs fell from around Tony’s hips to push himself higher up into the air. The change in angle had been so intense that Tony had needed to slow down to keep himself from coming then and there, choosing instead to sit up on his knees and to hold on to the thigh that Steve still had wrapped around him. His efforts increased two fold after that, a frenzied bout of uncontrolled thrusting that forced a gasp out of Steve on every inward thrust.

“Tony - “ Steve offered in warning as his own movement became a little more erratic, and his legs started to become shaky. Tony nodded in acknowledgement and reached down between them, taking Steve’s member in one sweaty palm and pumping in time with his own thrusts. He could feel himself on the edge, tightening inside Steve, and so he worked fast and hard to relieve the blond once more before losing himself.

“I’m close, I’m - Tony - ah!” Steve called, voice rising into a crescendo as Tony pumped until he was spilling himself again, this time over Tony’s hand and his own cooled liquids. Tony grunted as Steve spasmed around him, gripping at Steve’s cock for a few more pumps before falling forward and allowing his hips to press harder and more desperately into Steve’s.

“Steve - “ he replied in kind as he buried his face into the blond’s neck, lapping at the sweat and biting at strained muscles as he finally felt himself release inside Steve, hips stuttering as his cock spurted and strained against Steve’s walls. He let his head fall to Steve’s shoulder as his arms gave out, his body meeting the muscled one underneath him in a slick and sticky embrace.

He laid there for a moment, catching his own breath while listening to Steve’s breathing evening out, and dragged tired fingers down the length of Steve’s arms while the blond kneaded lazily at Tony’s lower back. Tony felt him place a few kisses lovingly around his ear and hairline, and returned the affection against his shoulder, where Tony’s lips were pressed while he tried to regain movement.

Eventually, without rush and definitely without full control of his motor skills, Tony managed to roll off of Steve, pulling out of the other man with a small wince and watching Steve shudder with the motion. He fell onto his back beside him, watching the ceiling with a satisfied sigh. “Everything you ever dreamed of, Captain?” he asked eventually, letting his head lull to look over at Steve, whose eyes had fluttered shut as he allowed himself to relax.

Steve’s response was a soft smile, and Tony felt himself grinning back as the blond opened lazy eyes to look over at him and to allow one tired hand to tangle with Tony’s. “And then some,” he replied after a while, voice hoarse but deeply satisfied, and he rolled over to pull Tony to him. Tony let his body slide against the sheets and he chuckled as Steve’s larger body encompassed his, but wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and didn’t say anything more. He’d let Steve know about his inflated ego when he didn’t sort of feel the same way.


End file.
